the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellspawn - Pilot
open up to blood trickling across a hard wooden floor. The only sounds that we hear are a little girl crying. The camera shows cuts to various points of interest in the room. We see a picture with a cracked frame. In it is a family of three: a mother, a father, and a young girl. The camera cuts to a stuffed bear, its leg torn open and some of the stuffing falling out. We see this girl's shadow on the wall. Within seconds it grows ethereal eyes and a very pointed grin. This will be known as "The shadow" and the girl, its owner, "Jessica." The Shadow speaks with a Faustian inflection, but is very similar to Jessica's voice, just slightly distorted. Shadow: You know that it had to be done. Jessica: No! No! Go away! I hate you! Shadow: If you hadn't, they would have taken you back to the institution, and you don't want that, do you? Jessica: There had to have been another way... I'd rather have gone back! Shadow: And have them hook you up to all of those wires and machines? They were about to cut you open like a frog in an elementary school dissection. Who knows what they would have done if I hadn't intervened. Jessica: But... why... why did you...? Shadow: I've heard the words "I know what's best for you" escape her lips a time or two. I don't appreciate liars. Man: Honey! I'm home! turns around in fear cut downstairs. This man is Jessica's father, Henry. He is standing in an open door way, his trench coat covered in rain. He puts his trench coat on the coat hanger and closes his eyes for a moment or two. He's had a long day. He's tired Henry: Amber? You there honey? begins making his way up the stairs. Tension builds as he climbs the stairs. The music begins to swell. We cut from him to Jessica, who stares through the open door and sees his shadow dancing on the further wall, getting bigger, getting closer. Henry: What's the matter? Did you fall asleep? holds her breath. The Shadow smiles. Jessica reviles in horror. She shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. Jessica: (Whispering) N-no! Don't. shadow continues to smile, unwavering. Jessica: (Whispering) I won't let you. Shadow: You don't have a choice Jessica. Remember, I only want what's best for you. And best means never having to return to the institution. enters the room, and runs in when he sees his wife. We do not see Henry's face as he does this. We are firmly focused on Jessica. Henry: N-no, Amber! begins crawling away, towards the door. Henry: J-Jessica... why... how could you? Jessica: I... I... turns around. We see his face, almost completely devoid of emotion. He doesn't know what to say, or what to think. Jessica: It's... eyes widen as she sees the Shadow materialize behind Henry. She doesn't bother to defend herself, she runs, practically tumbling down the stairs as she does. Henry chases after her. Henry: Jessica! Get back here! Jessica: No! It's not safe around me! Henry: I just want to talk about this! begins messing with the doorknob on the front door, desperately trying to pry it open Jessica: If you come any closer you'll end up like Mom! kicks the door open and runs out into the storming streets. Henry stands on the porch, trying to catch his breath. Jessica ends up tripping on the side walk. An oncoming car, in bright yellow is rushing towards her. Henry happens to notice this Henry: Jessica! The street! turns towards Henry Jessica: I said stay back! I don't know what will happen if you don't! car is about to hit Jessica. There's a moment of silence. Henry looks away, cringing. The shadow creates a powerful wall that crushes the car's engine and stops it from hitting her. The car alarm goes off, giving the remainder of the scene a flat noise. Henry and Jessica stare at each other for a second. Henry is in disbelief, but Jessica is trying to convey all of the emotions that she doesn't have the time to. Soon, she picks herself up, and starts sprinting down the road. Henry is left, breathing heavily, not aware how lucky he is to still be alive. cut to Jessica running along the side of a forested road. She comes to a bridge over an old river, and jumps down, hiding underneath it. The sound of sirens can be heard racing above. The shadow can be seen on the wall behind her Shadow: You're... quite the coward. Always running, hoping you'll get somewhere. But you never do. Jessica: Angry I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! You've ruined my life! Shadow: You can't run from your own shadow Jessica. I'm always stuck to you, stuck to your feet. I'll be with you, always. Jessica: Why... why are you doing this!? Why do you hate me!? Shadow: Hate you? Jessica, I'm here to protect you. Every time someone has tried to hurt you, I've always been there for you... remember? cut to a flashback. We're in a playground. Jessica is not more than five years old. She is playing on a swing, when a boy about her age pushes her off. He starts laughing and running away, leaving Jessica crying in the dirt. We cut to her in the bathroom, trying to clean herself off Shadow: Ooh... poor dear... what happened? looks around. The shadow is hiding behind a stall where Jessica cannot see it. Jessica: W-who said that? Shadow: Just call me your guardian angel. Jessica: My... guardian angel? Shadow: Of course, I'm here to protect you from all of the bad things in the world, like mean bullies. Jessica: You mean like Billy Smith! He pushed me off the swings and is always picking on me! I wish he'd drop dead. shadow smiles. We cut, briefly to present day, where the camera turns from the shadow to Jessica reviling in horror. The camera cuts back to police officers investigating a ditch. We do not see what they're staring at. Officer 1: Good lord, what the hell happened to this kid? Officer 2: Do you think that it's Billy Smith? Officer 1: I don't know... the body's cut up so badly... Christ, I've never seen anything like this before. Officer 2: Who would do something like this. cut back to present day Jessica: I... never wanted... Shadow: Remember Jessica, I don't like liars. again, Jessica's tears well up in her eyes Jessica: I was a fucking child! W-what did you do to that poor boy? Shadow: Perhaps it's best if you don't know. You're quite the sensitive little girl. I don't think you could handle it. Jessica: Y-you can't keep killing people like this... it's got to stop! Shadow: People would gladly kill you if given the opportunity, why should I treat them any better? Jessica: (Tearful and sarcastic) My own mother wanted to kill me, really? Shadow: She's the one who signed off on sending you to that institution! Jessica: She was trying to make me better! Shadow: And now she's dead. Jessica: Why don't I just do the world a favor and kill myself!? tries to jump from the bridge under-hang to the river below, but she's stopped by the shadow force before she can Shadow: Because I can't let you do that. I'm your guardian angel, remember? Jessica: You're no fucking angel. cut to Henry being questioned by police. He's sitting on his porch, covered in an emergency blanket. We see his wife's corpse being lifted into an ambulance, presumably for autopsy. Henry: I... just don't know what happened. One second the car was about to hit her and then the next... Officer 3: Relax sir, we're going to find your daughter. Henry: After all that's happened, I don't know if that's for the best. silver car is parked on the street. Out of it pops a gruff man. He has an aura of being world-weary and tired. A detective's badge adorns his coat. This man's name is Logan. He crushes out a cigarette and begins walking his way to the house. He's stopped by an officer. Officer 4: Stop! This is a restricted area. Only authorized personnel... Logan: Logan Asrotti, private eye. walks up to Henry. Logan: Mr. Miller, can we please talk inside where it's... quieter? cut to inside the kitchen, where Logan and Henry are trying to drink cups of coffee. Henry is shaken and can barely function. This is in high contrast to Logan's calm demeanor. Logan: Mr. Miller, I am sure that by now you've noticed that your daughter isn't the average teenage girl. Henry: (Almost sarcastic) Yeah... I've noticed. Logan: Has she been... acting out? Maybe talking back? Henry: I wish that was the half of it. have another flashback. It's a birthday party. Jessica's eighth birthday. We're in the back yard. There are multi-colored balloons, streamers, posters of cartoon characters. There is also a person dressed as a mascot. The party is in total silence. Once again, another kid tries to bully Jessica. This kid takes her into the shed and beats her up. While she's on the ground, the shadow appears and takes control of Jessica. She stands up. Jessica now has the same grin that her shadow does. When the shed is opened up later, the child is cut up in a grotesque display. We later see Henry finding a bloody knife under Jessica's pillow. He goes to question her about it, but she's happily coloring, seemingly totally unaware of anything. We cut back to the present day. Logan: What I am about to tell you may seem unbelievable... Henry: After the day that I've had, nothing is unbelievable. Logan: Then I'll start by telling you just how lucky you are to be alive. is taken aback Logan: I should be totally honest with you. I understand that you and your wife brought your daughter to the Jamestown Institution... Henry: Well my wife did... I couldn't really see sending my daughter to an asylum, no matter how she was acting. Logan: The Jamestown Institution is not an asylum, not in the traditional sense at least. We house people who have created paranormal disturbances and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your daughter is possessed by a demon. Henry: And you? Logan: You can think of me as a sort of truant officer. It's my job to bring those who escaped back. Henry: Are you going to fix her? looks down, and gives a small smile. He wants to say something, but he doesn't want to lie Logan: We'll do the best thing we're able to do. I just need to know everything about her. cut to Jessica, who is cold and freezing under the bridge Shadow: It's getting awfully late. You must be cold and hungry. Why don't you find something to eat? Jessica: I'm going to starve to death. You can only stop me from doing things, you can't make me do something. Shadow: Like hell I can't. see the shadow starting to take control of Jessica. A black mist wraps itself around her arms and legs. Jessica looks on in horror before her eyes become glazed over and white. Jessica: S-stop! What are you doing!? Shadow: What does it look like? I'm stopping you from making a foolish decision. shadow fully takes over Jessica. She's taken on quite a beastly appearance with very little change. It's mostly the body language and facial expressions that have changed, but her eyes remain glazed over. Shadow: You'll learn the consequences of not listening to me! Let's go get a bite to eat. see the possessed Jessica walking up to a house. The only lights are from the porch light and a street light behind her. The crossing lights give a unique coloring. Out of the silence, there's a dog barking. A doberman escapes from its dog house and runs for Jessica, who is smiling the demon's smile. Shadow: You'll do. grabs the dog by its neck. A whimper later and Jessica realizes what the shadow is doing. Jessica: (Internally) N-no... give me back my body Shadow: You don't seem to get how this works Jessica Shadow is delightfully tormenting the dog Shadow: You usually have enough unconscious energy to keep me out of your body, but when you become weak or hungry or helpless... it's like leaving the door open. Shadow tosses the dog down, dead. Shadow: That's right Jessica... I killed that poor dog and you let it happen. It's your fault that the dog is dead. manage to get out from Jessica's eyes. The saddened eyes contrast with the demonic grin. Shadow: Oh if you think that that's bad, wait until you see the next part. I don't kill without reason Jessica. Now let's make sure you never threaten to starve yourself again. cut back to Logan and Henry. They're going over some family picture books. We see some of the pictures and the happier memories. Logan seems more interested in the shadows behind Jessica in the photos than any of the physical people. Logan: Thanks, that's all I need to know. Henry: Please tell me, is she going to be okay? You're not going to hurt her, are you? Logan: Considering the facts, I don't think hurting her is a possibility. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's been possessed by a Relver. Unlike most demons, they're territorial sons of bitches. They will stop at nothing to stay in their home and keep their home well protected. Anyone that gets in the Relver's way... well... Henry: It's that why my wife... Logan: I wish I could tell you, but there's still much we don't know. leaves the house and we cut to him driving. He's looking around through the pooring rain. His phone rings. Absentmindedly he answers it Logan: Oh... hi honey. Yeah... about that. I'm going to be working late tonight... I got a case. Logan's Wife: You do promise to be careful right? Logan: Yeah... I promise. I'll talk to you soon. Love you. hangs up. He closes his eyes and we hear sounds of chaos and screaming. He opens his eyes, his flashback over. He stops his car at a stop sign Logan: I really hate to lie... Woman: Rando! Come here boy! looks outside his window as an older woman leaves her house. She continues calling the dog until she ends up screaming. Logan kicks his door open and runs towards the woman, through the rain Logan: Excuse me ma'am, what seems to be the problem? woman is about to speak, but she doesn't have to. Logan sees the dog, looking like it's been chewed up. Woman: W-what could have done this? Logan: (Lying) I don't know. But it's gone now. Logan is speaking, he's looking around. He sees blood splattered on the fence, in gray-scale due to the lighting. Woman: Is he...? places his hand on the dog Logan: I'm afraid he is. woman starts crying cut to Jessica, covered in the dog's blood, she's wandering the streets. She is stumbling around, almost as if she was drunk. The Shadow is no longer in control. Jessica grabs a lamp post, and lurches over, trying to vomit. Nothing comes out Shadow: (Playfully) That's not going to work. Jessica: W-what's the point? What's the point of keeping me alive if you keep ruining my life? Shadow: All in due time, my dear. Now let us get somewhere warm. It's late, and it would be wise to get some rest. camera cuts to Logan in the distant shadows. He sees Jessica, hanging onto the lamp post. He breathes, deeply. Every second is important. Every movement must be planned. He stows himself and walks closer Logan: Hey, what's a girl like you doing out this time at night? eyes burst open. She's ashamed of what the Shadow made her do. She refuses to show herself to the man. Jessica: G-go away! Logan: It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you live around here? Jessica: I... I don't live anywhere anymore. Shadow: Jessica, don't be stupid. camera is focused on Logan. He doesn't seem to hear the shadow's voice. Jessica: Look, I don't want to have to hurt you! holds his hands up Logan: Woah there, I'm not here for a fight. I just want to know what's going on. closes her eyes, waiting for the shadow to do something, but nothing happens. She turns around, looking at Logan. Logan's expression doesn't change. Logan: (Internally) Christ, she's covered in that dog's blood. Steady Logan, don't show emotion. One micro expression and they'll find your body in an alleyway three weeks from now. Jessica: Y-you wouldn't believe me. Logan: It's cold and wet out here. Maybe I can take you somewhere warmer. Jessica: My parents told me never to take rides from strangers camera focuses on the Shadow, seemingly angry with what's going on Jessica: (Interally) but then again, I don't have to worry about that. cut to the inside of Logan's car. Jessica enters the car, nervously Logan: Glad you changed your mind. You might have caught your death out there. Jessica: I'd be better off for it. see Logan's eyes widen in the rear-view mirror. The act is getting harder and harder to pull off Logan: I'm sure it's just a phase. Teenage life can be tough with hormones, boys, your parents always telling you what to do. falls into tears. Logan's grip tightens on the steering wheel. He screwed up. His eyes dart to the dark back seat. We do not see the Shadow's physical manifestation. Logan: Sorry... I uh... I didn't know... Shadow's manifestation appears on Jessica's side view mirror Shadow: What does this bumbling fool think he's doing? Logan: So... you don't live around here? Jessica: After what I've done, my Dad won't want me around ever again... Logan: I'm sure that's not true. Parents can get a little angry, but they mean well. Shadow: Jessica, just give me a reason and the deed is done. Jessica: Y-you wouldn't understand. Logan: Alright, I tried. You're going to need somewhere to sleep tonight, and I'm not going to let a teenager sleep on the cold, rainy streets. You can stay with me— Jessica: NO! and Jessica stare at each other for a moment. The Shadow gives a grin. Jessica: I mean... I wouldn't want to... trouble you... Logan: Trust me. It's no trouble at all. My name's Logan, what's yours? Jessica: It's... Jessica. cut to Logan's detective office. It's actually a small apartment. Right now they're in the waiting room, complete with sofa and water cooler. There are three other doors, one leads to a bathroom, one to Logan's actual desk-and-chair office, and one to a small living area with a kitchen and dining table. Jessica: You live here? Logan: It's not much but it's home. looks at the shadows Jessica: Better than freezing to death outside. cut to water pouring out of a bathtub faucet. Seconds later we see a hand turn the faucet off. We cut to Logan in his own personal office. He takes out a key, secretly hung from around his neck. He opens the lock to his top-most drawer and pulls out a pill bottle. He pours some scotch into a paper water cooler cup, making a mess because his hands are shaking. He takes a couple of the pills with the alcohol and slinks back into his chair Logan: This job is too much for me. looks to a picture of his family: his wife and his two kids, both very young. Newspapers adorn the walls. They have headlines like "supernatural occurrence" or "strange beasts seen in the night." Logan goes around, picking them up, and throwing them into the drawer. The door opens as Logan slams the drawer shut. It's Jessica wrapped in a towel. Logan: Hey... feeling better? Jessica: Yeah, I am now. I just wanted to say, thanks. Logan: Not a problem. Just hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. cut to later, where Jessica is sleeping on the waiting room couch. Logan is sleeping on a futon in his office. After seconds of atmosphere, we see the Shadow's mist once again crawling up Jessica's arms and legs. The tension builds, and with a strained music chord, Jessica opens her eyes, glazed over. The camera is in Jessica's first person view, as she walks towards Logan's office. We cut to third person as she tries the door, but finds it locked. Shadows extend from her fingers, creating ethreal claws. She uses them to tear the door open, Logan jolts awake Logan: J-Jessica? What's going on? Shadow: Stop playing dumb, old man. I know who you are. Logan: (Feigning confusion) I... don't know what you're talking about. Shadow: I've seen you hanging around the institution. You're one of them. looks around, and the camera follows his view. He's looking for an escape route, so his visage goes from doors to windows. Logan: The institution? Oh! My own daughter is held there. I visit her a lot. possessed Jessica steps on the desk, pushes down, and snaps it in two. Shadow: That will be your skull if you think I'm going to believe your pile of bullshit. tries to get to his feet, but the possessed Jessica grabs his chest and slams him into the wall. Then it tosses him through the window onto a fire escape. The storm is even worse than it was before. Thunder and lightning is in the background. Shadow: Let's play a game: tell me something I can believe and I'll let you live. gets to his feet, slowly. The Shadow seems to be condescendingly impressed Logan: It's unladylike to throw men through windows. Shadow's grin fails. It jumps through the window, almost phasing and grabs Logan by the throat. It holds his head over the edge of the fire escape. They are on the fourth floor of the building. Logan: (Choking) Guess you don't appreciate humor. shadow tosses Logan into the sky. He lands on the roof of the apartment, leaving cracks in the concrete. He tries struggles to get up, but with a flash of lighting, the possessed Jessica is behind him, standing tall. This should be at a low angle, and Jessica's demonic grin should be firmly visible. She kicks his back Shadow: You're kind of a boring play thing, you know that? does nothing but stares at her. She kicks him across the roof. Logan catches himself on a pulpit, guarding the edge. He continues staring at her. The possessed Jessica's grin fades Shadow: WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!? gives a small laugh Logan: I don't have a reason to. Shadow is in fear Shadow: YOU KNOW! I knew it! You're taking us back to the institution! Logan: No. I don't care what you do, demon. There's an innocent girl in there who doesn't deserve what they do down at that place. possessed Jessica runs towards Logan with inhumane speed, grabs Logan and tosses him across the roof again. He crashes right into a metal vent, and barrels over. The Shadow's grin is back, and as she walks towards Logan, the wind blows her clothes and hair, making her look larger and more frightening. Shadow: So what then? Will you let me turn your life into hell? As soon as Jessica falls asleep, I can inflict every torture the devil could imagine. Why don't you let me kill you now and save you the trouble of doing it yourself later on? Logan: (Internally) Come on, Jessica. Wake up. I can't hold on forever. possessed Jessica kicks Logan once again Shadow: You do realize that I'm not even breaking a sweat here, right? I can keep this up all night! Logan: I thought I was boring. possessed Jessica picks Logan up by the shirt Shadow: Oh no, you're very fascinating. The last fool who thought they could outlast my torment caved within ten minutes. I can see you're going for the record. holds over the edge. A lightning strike reveals how far to the ground—at least five stories Logan: A fall from this height would easily kill me. Shadow: Or leave you crippled for life. You see, I don't have to kill you. There are things far worse to live through. Logan: Like what you're doing to Jessica? Shadow becomes offended, and throws Logan towards the ground in anger. A lightning strike and we see his silhouette bounce off of the ground like a rubber ball Shadow: My mere existence is to protect her! I'm her guardian! struggles to his feet Logan: You're her parasite. And your time is almost up. see Jessica's leg, stirring slightly. Jessica is beginning to wake up. Shadow: B-but how? She only just fell asleep! Logan: You don't have to be a human to know how hard it is to stay asleep in the rain. Shadow pulls a pipe out of the roof from one of Logan's points of impact. The possessed Jessica walks towards Logan, stirring every couple of seconds. Shadow: You haven't won here. Jessica can't stay awake forever. Shadow comes closer, Logan doesn't move. Shadow: And she can't get rid of me. Why don't you send her to the institution? You'll be safe. Logan: You've yet to give me a reason. Shadow: (Furious) How is this for a reason!? holds the pipe overhead about to strike Logan, but before she can do anything, there's a lightning strike. Jessica blinks, and her eyes open up no longer glazed. The pipe falls to the ground. Jessica: W-what happened? Why am I on the roof? notices Logan beat up, horribly. Jessica: Oh... oh no! I... Logan: Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Jessica: But I... Logan: I said don't worry about it. Just help me back inside. cut to the waiting area of the apartment office. Logan is on the couch. He has his bottle of scotch. Jessica: So... you know? Shadow: He's LYING! Jessica: Goddamnit! Why don't you shut up!? looks to Logan, and realizes that she just shouted at nothing Jessica: Sorry... it's just... Logan: Don't worry. I know. This thing thinks you're an idiot. Apparently I did this to myself. Jessica: I... just wish I could get rid of it! I... Logan: I know. Jessica: Wait... you work with the institution. Can you take me back there!? Logan: Jessica, what you need to know about the institution is that they're not interested in helping you. They want to lock you up so that thing doesn't end up hurting people. Jessica: So... I'll be with this thing forever then? Shadow grins. Logan hands Jessica his bottle of scotch. Logan: It seems like you could use this more than I can. stares at it for a second, and then she begins to drink furiously from the bottle. She begins coughing, and she has shivers Logan: You alright? Jessica: Yeah... I just... never drink. Logan: A teenager in this day and age that doesn't drink? Jessica: Hey, I've got enough problems in my li—wait... Logan: Something wrong? looks around, at the shadows in the room. They're all blank. Jessica: The... thing. The face in my shadow... it's gone. takes his bottle back Logan: No... I think it's a little bit tipsy. You've never had alcohol before, so neither did it. tries to grab the bottle, but Logan won't give it to her Jessica: Give it to me! Logan: We are not keeping you drunk! Jessica: But the thing— Logan: It shares your vitals, and sooner or later it's going to build up a tolerance to alcohol. And then what? We dope you up on meth? We should get some rest while we can. I feel that this is only the beginning.g Category:Miscellaneous